Death and Fun
by shadowkitsune-sama
Summary: What's red and green and black all over? You want my guess? Alright, I think it's Hiei using his demonic flames kill Kurama. But that's just me. Cuz really, Kurama just can't be dead! Previously titled: "Kurama's Dead! Or is He?"


**EDIT: last edit(re-write) of this chapter was on August 3 2009**

* * *

Black raging flames roared in Kurama's room.

In a split second, screaming could be heard, echoing through the empty house. Mad crackling accompanied the screaming, drowning it out. Through the window, if you looked close enough, amidst the black flames, a young black-haired man could be seen controlling it by will, blending in with the flames in his dark clothes.

As the magnificent flames licked their target, the matter fizzled into ashes, turning what used to be brilliant red into dull grey coal-like shreds, littering the once-white carpet. The red was not blood, yet similar in colour, and abundant like it. It was the love and joy of the another young man - the one who owned the room. It was his trademark, his distinctive attribute, but now, it was no more. Never again.

Emerald green eyes dulled and unfocused immediately when said owner realized what was going on. It was then that he had screamed. His heart-breaking voice tore at your heart as you realized you could do nothing to sway the black-haired man to stop. That man's red eyes gleamed in content as the screaming increased in volume. Everything from his Katana strapped to his side to his white starburst in his hair reeked evil.

The green, just below the demonic man's original target was next to go. Slowly but surely, the room lost it's stunning companion, and returned to the dim nature it had been before. The Ruby-like red became grey, the marvelous green became grey, the white floor, ceiling, walls, became grey, coated in a layer of ashes of what was once the highlight of the room.

Amidst this, the silence that came was most deafening.

It made you wonder if it really was not just a couple hours ago when this silence was filled with laughter from Kurama. Now, it seemed as if it had been nothing more than a dream.

A dream instead of this nightmare. This sight was now the reminder of death.

And in the middle of the room, the single most amused man stood there, eyeing the damage he had done with an atrocious smirk on his face.

"Your fault, Kurama, your fault." was his deviously pleased murmur.

**x-x-x**

It started as a peaceful day. That is, until the Spirit Detectives got to Kurama's room. They heard the screaming as they passed their teammate's house, and wasted no time reaching to him.

But there - standing there, you could only look away from the scene with a sense of hopelessness, unable to help in any way.

Botan gave a small bow. "I'm sorry," She near-whispered, "If only we got here sooner."

Yusuke, back from his quick search of the house, gave Botan a confirming nod. "It's only Kurama. His folks aren't home yet."

"I'm glad, the Spirit World would have a field day having to deal with three unexpected human." Botan gave a relieved sigh at that fact, before her guilt at the scene before her acted up again. "As for this," she gave a wave of her hand, "I can't do much for Kurama."

Yusuke lunged at the man involved. "Hiei!"

Said man side-stepped, and the detective flew past him. He bared his teeth at the idiotic boy behind him. "Do yourself a favour and think before you attack me again. This is between Kurama and myself."

"I hope this was worth it!" Kuwabara yelled beside Botan.

"Quite." Hiei answered, ignoring his tone. "It's been a successful day."

"How _dare_ you! I can't believe- " the cat-lover was at a loss for words.

Botan gave a forced smile, trying to say something positive, hoping to improve the somber mood, "At least everyone and everything else is safe. It could ... could be thought of as a sacrifice, right? Noone and nothing else was hurt, injured or killed. "

Yusuke nodded, "Yah; come on guys, we've seen worse." He patted an exceptionally sad teen on the floor on the back in a 'cheer-up' gesture. "Besides, in the greenhouse, don't you have a lot more roses planted there, Kurama? Hiei hasn't burnt those yet, has he?"

Kurama's eyes widened at the mention of those roses.

Hiei merely smirked. "Well, well, what do you know?" He disappeared from sight in an instant.

"Noo! Hiei, don't! Not again; aren't the ones in my room enough for you?" Kurama shouted before following the diminutive man to his precious greenhouse.

Him and his big mouth.

He would NEVER teach Hiei the meaning of FUN ever again!


End file.
